The Note in the Sand
by Thegirlwhowaited97
Summary: When Ellie Scott is driven away to the beach by her parents, she didn't realize that one harmless doodle in the sand could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you like my story. c: I wrote it at 1 AM. xD I'm actually at the beach at the moment, so I got this idea, and decided to type it out! Please review if you like it, and to get another chapter! Thanks lovelies! xoxo**

This is the story of how I met a fictional character.

Stop laughing.

I mean it!

Fine. But really. I always was an optimist to a degree, unless my mom was around to bring down the mood. I never accepted anything as "impossible", just highly unlikely.  
>I'll give you some background of my life, so you can get a good picture, I suppose. My name is Elliana Scott, but I go by Ellie. I'm 17 years old, almost 18. I'm a big kid at heart, so almost being an "adult" is quite frightening. I still have no idea what I want to do with my life, all I know is that I love to draw and anything to do with space. I have 4 older siblings, 3 sisters and a brother. Micah is 20, Levi and Lacey are twins, both 23. And Julianne is 27.<p>

Our family is American (we live in California), but we have strong background of Scottish and German, so naturally, I'm very pale and have red hair. I stick out like a sore thumb in California, where seemingly everyone has a tan and blonde hair. Micah and the twins have brown hair, but Julie has red hair like mine.  
>We all have blue-grey eyes, except for Micah, who has very green eyes. She got it from dad. I'm a big fan girl, and I stay up too late and read a lot. I love science and literature. I get slightly verbally bullied by the girls of my grade, but I usually end up just either turning the other cheek, or slapping her cheek. Heh. So I think that's enough, let's dive into my story, eh?<p>

I'm sitting on the balcony, admiring the beautiful sunset from our condo at Newport Beach. It was teacher conference week, which meant no school for a week. The sun was just setting, and the reflection made the blue ocean even bluer, and shine like a freshly cleaned diamond. The sky was a light pink, and the condos and buildings beyond had a hazy look to them. These are the moments where I wish I had at least one sibling at home so I could share this beauty with them, but they're all either married, or studying far away at college. I shake the thought and try to stay positive and happy. I was enjoying the serene picture before me when my mom hastily slides the screen door.

"Elliana! Come inside, we need to get going, or else we'll miss our reservation for Captain Seafood!"

I sigh and nod, getting up from my seat. My mom is a bit, well, overbearing at times. My dad is pretty relaxed, but when he's mad, he's very mad. My parents don't get along, infact, if they didn't live together, I'd say they hate each other. I shake my head again, and trudging inside the chilly condo. My parents insist on it being 68-70 degrees in here, and it's September.  
>I go into my room and pick out a pair of grey jeans, and a navy and cream striped sweater, put on my flip flops, and we head out the door.<p>

On the way there, I get out my iPhone and check my Instagram. Nope, I'm no one's WCW.

Again.

Yes, I am aware of how self-centered that sounded, and how foolish I am for wishing for such a small, self-absorbed, petty thing. I'm not surprised by the lack of interest or notifications, I mean I've never had a boyfriend. It still stings though, when guys don't even give me a second glance, but it's whatever. Right as I'm about to put my phone up, my dad turns around, and sees my phone case and laughs, shaking his head. It's a TARDIS. Yes, I'm a Whovian. A Wholockian, if we're being specific. Big nerd, over here! *waves arms* My code to my phone is "Sher" (7437 for those who didn't have to deal with old phones that had the letters on the numbers to text with) and my lock screen is "I am SHER locked"

So everyone guessed my password, while I thought I was being clever.

Good going Ellie.

Anyway, we get to the restaurant and finish our meals, and as we're getting in the car, I ask if we can stroll on the beach tonight, which my parents agree to.

I climb out of the car and head to the creepy elevator inside the even creepier parking garage.  
>Seriously, does NO ONE else think these are freaky? The dim lighting and damp atmosphere is unsettling enough, without the dingy looking walls and cigarette butts everywhere. I sigh and press the elevator button, and use my hand sanitizer quickly after.<br>What? I'm a germ freak, sue me.  
>We all get in the ominous elevator and eventually make it to our building, then our room. I go to my "temporary room" (vacation room) and pick out a pair of neon green shorts and a black tank, with my grey hoodie over it that says "Gallifreyan University" on it.<p>

Hey, at least I can trick people that don't watch DW into thinking I go to college and have my life together, right?

Once everyone is ready, (which includes the "Do you have your phone? Flashlight? Water?) is over with (and the "Mom, it's just a walk on the beach") argument settles down, we finally make it out there. I put my headphones in, and click my YouTube app. I type in "Madame De Pompadour theme" and listen to the beautiful music Murray Gold produces. The man's a genius.  
>I can't help but look at the clear sky and the bright stars, shining above the sea water, and smile. I run down the beach a bit, ungracefully I might add, and reach the shore. I close my eyes as I smell the salt water float through the air, and the gentle, crisp breeze graze across my skin like a silk blanket.<p>

My smile slowly fades as my enchanting music is interrupted by my parents bickering, which is slowly increasing in volume. By the boardwalk, no less. People stare, and I pretend not to notice. But that gets increasingly hard as they get much, much louder, and eventually I have to rip out my headphones, and I just run up the beach, past my childish parents who don't even take note that their child is running back to the hotel, through the lobby, into the elevator, and in the room. I slowly lean against the wall, and bite back the urge to cry.

No.

I will not cry.

But my body doesn't seem to get that message as my lower lip trembles, and tears threaten to spill onto my freckled cheeks. Why won't they just get a divorce? It'd be better than hearing them fight constantly about the smallest of things, it starts with "You forgot the mustard at the store!" or "Did you dust the mantle?" and it ends with "Why did I EVER think of marrying YOU!?" or "You disgust me, go get a better job so you can support our children better, you unworthy pig!"

Honestly, it's so exhausting for me too, and they don't even notice, never mind care. I slip into my room and put in my music again. Music keeps me alive. It keeps my heart beating, my lungs breathing oxygen, and most importantly, my soul refreshed.  
>What I guess is an hour later, I hear the lock click open and the door slam. Mumblings from outside my door are heard, and I creak open the door to see my Dad getting sheets for the couch, before menacingly saying to my mother "Maybe if we didn't decide to have children, we wouldn't fight. It's all your fault, Linda!"<p>

And that's when I snapped.  
>I hopped off the bed, and ripped open the closet. I took all my clothes out of it, and stuffed it into my suitcase I brought with me. I creaked open my door, and packed all my toiletries, and lastly, grabbing my white flip flops and Gallifrey sweatshirt. And by this point, 45 minutes later I add, my dad is deep asleep in the living area, and I press my ear to my mom's room, and I hear her light snoring. By this point it's past midnight, so I quietly tiptoe down the hall, and unlock the door. Once I shut the door, I sprint down the hall to the elevator, and get down to the beach.<p>

I need to get away.

Once I'm actually on the beach, I realize how stupid of an idea this was.  
>Once I get to my "spot" on the beach, I realize how stupid of an idea this was. A 17 year old girl, alone, in the dark, on the beach, with a cell phone almost dead, and a suitcase. Aren't I intelligent?<br>I puff air out of my mouth in frustration, and my bangs fly up. I just decide to sit down, and I start to lazily draw in the sand. What I'm going to actually DO, I'm not sure. My hot-tempered nature got ahold of me before I could think through my actions.  
>I tend to do that.<br>With the "I am the Doctor" theme stuck in my head, I suddenly stand up, and the most ridiculous thought runs through my head. I squat down and write "Come save me, Doctor" in the sand. I know, it's extremely lame, cheesy, and stupid. But I'm not exactly a "down to earth" or logical person, so I do it anyway. I mean, the ocean will just wash it away anyway. I write it in big letters, and just for kicks, doodle some stars beside it. Content, I fold up my sweatshirt and put it behind my head, and rest my heavy eyes for a moment.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep on a PUBLIC BEACH until I was awoken by a strange sound. Someone could have raped me, or killed me, or kidnapped me!  
>I try and slow my racing heart down, and take note that I'm unharmed. I check my iPhone time, mildly surprised it's not dead, and it says 4:56 am. I decide to head back up to my room, unpack and just deal with the yelling like I always have, and stop being such a baby about it.<br>I stand up and brush the sand off my backside and give my red hair a few tosses to shake the damp sand out. Grabbing my jacket and shoes, I start to head back to the lobby when I hear that strange, but all too familiar sound again.

The sound that changed my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Big thanks to copperdragon2, TheDoctorFiona, and ElysiumPhoenix for reviewing! It really means so much! I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter, it's wee bit shorter, but the chapter after that is really long! :) Review please! Thanks xoxo 3**

I slowly turn my head, in disbelief, when I see the TARDIS materialize in front of me. I mean, what would YOU do if you saw the freakin' TARDIS IN FRONT OF YOU? I felt faint for a moment, thinking I was hallucinating, but then I hear the door swings open, on the other side. Did someone put drugs in my water at dinner? The place didn't look sketch, but you never know, I mean there was that ONE guy standing by the counter…

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by the sound of a very, very familiar, British voice.

"Doctor? I may not be the best at geography, but I'm fairly certain this isn't ancient Egypt." The voice of Clara Oswald said.  
>What.<br>I'm sorry, but WHAT?

I run and hide behind the TARDIS, much like Clara did in "The Snowmen", and can't help but notice the wooden box is buzzing. Like it's…well….alive.

Oh my gosh.

"Ohh, you are right. Must've gotten the cooardinates wrong." He says. "Again" He whispers under his breath.

It's the Doctor. And not just The Doctor, but MY DOCTOR. Matt Smith. 11. I cried for days about his regeneration. Wait a minute, he's fictional.

My brain hasn't fully registered that a fictional character has entered my world, so I just assume it's Matt Smith. Disregarding the fact Peter Capaldi has taken the role now and that I saw the TARDIS materialize in front of my own two eyes, it's the only thing holding me down to that thing called "sanity".

I hear him emerge from the TARDIS, and quickly move to the other side, still eavesdropping on their conversation.

I hear his voice, laced with confusion, declare "Well, it looks like we're here for a reason...I have a distress signal… and it's quite close."  
>A what?<br>"What's that?" Clara voices my thoughts for me.  
>"Basically, whenever someone is in emotional turmoil, and they have a strong psychic link with the TARDIS or me, they can send me a message, a cry for help if you will. And the person who sent the signal will typically glow a deep blue color, much like the TARDIS" The Doctor explained.<p>

Waiitttt one second. My brain catches up to what he's saying, and the puzzles finally snaps together for me. I'M THE DISTRESS SIGNAL?! How….wait what….why…ohhh….  
>The sand.<br>But he's not real….well I suppose he COULD be real, he could've just fallen into a parallel universe, where he's fictional here…  
>My thoughts were again inturrupted by the sound of the TARDIS doors shutting, and I hear them walk out into the sand. I start to feel panic well up inside me. Should I show myself? No, what would I even say? "Oh hey, I know you, you're from the telly." I know how the Doctor gets when he's discovered that someone knows him when they shouldn't, and it's not pretty. I could just wait for him to go the opposite direction, and make a run for it before he sees me glowing.<br>Glowing.  
>That's weird.<br>As I'm trying to un-jumble my thoughts, I hear someone clear their throat beside me. I look up to see The Doctor looking down at me, with eyes full of concern, and a hint of confusion.  
>Well.<br>So much for making a run for it.

"Uhm…hello there.." I try and stay casual, but my voice wavers and stutters. I mean, THE DOCTOR is right infront of me!  
>"Hello…" he replies, unsure. "Why are you hiding behind my TARDIS? And more specifically, how did you send me a distress signal?" I see Clara behind him, looking back and forth between us like we're a tennis match.<p>

"Uhh…." Well crap. "First answer, I'm hiding because I heard you two talking and I didn't know what to do, I thought of running when you weren't looking, but I'm not that fast of a runner, and I have stuff" I point to my suitcase down the beach a few feet for emphasis. "So I figured that was out. And to answer your second question, I have no idea. I just wrote in the sand."

He looks at me with even more confusion now.

"You…wrote in the sand…?"  
>When he says it, it sounds stupid. Maybe it's the British accent.<p>

"Well…yeah…." I reply meekly. I step out into the moonlight and try and find my writings. I see them a few feet near the ocean, and motion him to follow. They both oblige, and I point to where I wrote my supposed "distress signal". I try to explain.

"I honestly didn't know that THAT" I point to the sand "could send a distress signal…I was just doodling."

He squints at me with unsure eyes, before confirming I'm telling the truth. He IS over a 1000 years old, he must have to be leery on who he trusts. I hear Clara clear her throat. We both turn to her.  
>"Sorry to interrupt, but….are you in distress? And why do you have a suitcase with you….on the beach?" She tilts her head.<p>

"I was trying to escape from my parents." I reply shamefully. I sit down on a drain pipe, and they follow suit, and I begin to delve into the whole story, even a bit of background of them. They both listen intently, and The Doctor's face softens, and his eyes grow more concerned with every word I speak, and Clara just looks like she wants to hug me, which she does when I finish. "Oh, you poor girl. I'm so sorry." She lets go and explains what I already know "I lost my mum when I was little, so I don't know what fighting is like, but I do know parental issues."  
>I nod in understanding.<br>"Well." The Doctor stands and brushes his pants off. "Do you want to come with us?" He gives a small smile, and I can't help but give it back.  
>"I'd love to…let me just grab my suitcase, I guess I'm already packed for the trip, huh?" He laughs, and him and Clara follow me down the beach to gather my things. Once I gather my belongings, I head to the TARDIS when I see the Doctor freeze, his eyes gazed on something in my arms. I look down, and to my horror, right in plain sight is my Gallifrey sweatshirt. I want to bury myself in the sand, right here and now.<p>

His voice gets that "Oncoming storm" edge to it, and quietly, as if to not erupt into rage, asks me where I got that.  
>I respond truthfully. "Hot topic."<br>He looks even more pissed, but I quickly explain. "I think you're in a parallel world where your life is fictional." I want to slap myself upside the head for saying that. How LOONEY do I sound?  
>He looks dumbfounded, but ponders the thought. I can practically see the wheels turning in his Time Lord head. "Fictional, eh?" is what he finally says. I nod, and he almost laughs. Clara is silent, almost in shock if I had to guess, and I explain Doctor Who. The Doctor looks amused, while Clara looks almost horrified that she's on TV.<br>Once I finish explaining the show, I answer a question he's probably about to ask.  
>"No, I'm not dangerous, I just know some of your future…" I see a look of horror in his eyes before I quickly cover myself, not wanting to ruin the opportunity.<br>"But I won't say a single word! I know how that can mess up time streams and cause paradoxes."  
>He breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that I'm aware of such things. But I remember I must ask "What was your last trip? I kinda have to know, so I know where you are in my world." Clara replies for him "Well, we just got off a Russian submarine in 1983. Does that help at all?" I nod, remembering the episode. "Cold war" I think it was called. He asks how much of the future of him I've seen, and I say that I've only seen up to 6 "episodes" or adventures of his 12th self. His eyes almost bug out of his head at the mention of "12th" self.<p>

Oh crap. He's not supposed to regenerate after this one! I hang my head, I've already made one mistake.  
>His voice comes out as a choked whisper.<br>"TWELVTH self? As in, another regeneration?"  
>I decide to not tell him anymore, so I just say "spoilers." I close my eyes, thinking he'll leave me here, but I snap open my eyes and jerk my head up to hear him laughing. Clara all the while is still looking confused, and I feel sorry for her.<br>He stops laughing, and guides me into the TARDIS with my things. He turns around and in surprise, exclaims "I don't even know your name! How rude." I smile and respond "Elliana Scott, but most people call me Ellie."

He grins. "Alright then, Ellie Scott." He hops to the console, and turns around, an excited look on his face. "Where to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies**! **Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it, I worked quite hard on it (including Netflix, websites, ect. to get the parts right) I'm not a big fan of copying the dialogue, I rather make up my own story, but I doubt I'll do much of this anymore in the future! Please review, it honestly makes my day seeing what you guys have to say! :) Oh and if you have any ideas, let me know, and I'll try and incorporate it into the story! Disclaimer: I don't own BBC, or Doctor who and any of their characters. I only own Ellie. Thanks! XOXO  
><strong>

I strolled up to the console, leaving my suitcase at the door. I propped my elbow on a part of the console that didn't have any dangerous looking buttons or levers, and tapped my chin playfully. "Hmm…." I was just about to ask him if we could go meet Helen Keller or maybe go to a 50's diner, when I stopped. Did their lives have to follow the show? If so…they had to go to that "haunted' house that actually was just a trapped time traveler, and rescue the love sick creature from the pocket universe. I inwardly groaned. I hate scary stuff. But then again, what did I expect to run into when traveling with The Doctor? Rainbows and unicorns?  
>Right when I was in my train of thought of wondering if unicorns ever DID exist and thinking if I should ask, I heard The Doctor go "Ahem". I looked up sheepishly, muttering an apology. "I do that sometimes….wander off in my own head." He smiles, like he knows what I'm talking about.<br>"So…" he pushed "Where to?" I tried to hide my fear and slight disappointment as I gave him the destination where "Hide" took place, 1974, if my memory stood correct. He gave me a questioning look, but obliged. I saw him push down the lever, and I threw myself at the nearest railing, knowing if I didn't, I would get thrown halfway across the room. I laughed and held onto the railing as we took off. As we were flying through the time vortex, I felt a small pang in my heart, remembering how in season 8, The Doctor flies the TARDIS with no trouble anymore. It makes me a bit sad, but like usual, I shake it off. We land in what I assume was outside the big, creepy mansion. Since the episode was in Alec and Emma's POV, it should be interesting to see what The Doctor and Clara did when the cameras were on the others.

The Doctor walks over to the door and flings it open, while Clara and I peek around him. It looked much…MUCH scarier in person…and much more….real feeling. Like there was someone watching you. I didn't like it.

"This looks…" The Doctor paused. "Interesting." A pang of thunder hit right then, and I practically jumped out of my skin. Clara looked at me with a raised brow, but I waved her off. The Doctor said he wanted to go inside and see if there was anything interesting, so we followed him, but not before I grabbed two umbrellas. It was pouring.

"So…" Clara asked him underneath their umbrella "What's exactly the plan in this? Like…who are we?"  
>The Doctor pondered this for a moment before replying that we were from the military intelligence. I never really understood that part of the episode, much like the rest of it, but I went with it.<p>

We knocked on the door, and Alec, and Emma closely behind him, answered, looking like they had just seen a ghost (hah). The Doctor yells "Boo! Hello. I'm looking for a ghost."

Alec replies "And you are?"

Clara says "Ghost busters".  
>This is normally when the music starts, but since there wasn't one, it was quite awkward.<p>

"I'm The Doctor" He flashes his psychic paper.  
>"Doctor what?" Alec asks. I stifle back a laugh.<br>"If you like" The Doctor swiftly responds. Now I'm about to burst into laughter. I don't know why I found that part so funny, but Clara keeps glancing at me, looking at me like I'm nuts. "And this is Clara" He points to Clara. "And this is Ellie" He points to me, and I give a small wave. The Doctor brushes past Alec, and into the house. Suddenly, The Doctor is running towards some very complicated, and weird, looking devices. He looks like a kid in a candy shop and I can't help but smile.

"Ah, but you are very different!" He gives a huge grin. He turns to Alec "Ha! You are Major Alec Palmer. Member of the Baker Street Irregulars. The Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare. Specialize in espionage," The Doctor leans in and whispers "sabotage and reconnaissance behind enemy lines." And straightens. "You're a talented water-colorist, professor of psychology and ghost hunter. Total pleasure. Massive." He shakes his hand.

Emma speaks up. "Actually, you're wrong. Professor Palmer spent most of the war as a POW."

The Doctor looks at her. "Actually that's a lie told by a very brave man involved in very secret operations." He looks back to Alec and says quietly "The type of man who keeps a Victoria cross in a box in the attic, eh?" He looks to Emma. "But you know that, because you're Emma Grayling!" he walks over to her and gives her two "air" kisses. "The professor's companion."

Emma almost blushes and corrects him quickly "Assistant."

The Doctor smiles. "It's 1974. You're the assistant and non-objective equipment." He looks back and says to me and Clara "Meaning psychic."  
>I nod as if "Well duh." And Clara counters back. "Getting that. Bless you though."<p>

Some lines I would secretly mouth, but other parts I would forget, and it actually felt like an adventure, not just playing out something I had already seen. The Doctor runs over to the complicated machinery again, lightly slapping Clara's hand, not letting her touch anything. I stood back, watching. I took a quick look around the room. I couldn't believe I was actually in 1974! It was definitely a strange sensation.

Skip a few scenes, and me, Clara, and The Doctor were in the heart of the house, after Alec had explained the "witch of the well" and shown us all the pictures. Right when I stepped inside the music room, it felt cold. In that one spot. The Doctor just kept sonicking the room when Clara spoke up. "Do you feel like you're being watched?"

The Doctor replied "What does being watched feel like? Is it that funny, tickly feeling on the back of your neck?"

Clara said "That's the chap."  
>I said "Yep, pretty much"<p>

The Doctor replied "Then yes, a bit." He paused, and gave Clara almost a flirty half smile, and raised what eyebrows he did have *bless* and said "Well quite a big bit."  
>For some reason, through the midst of wanting to scream and cry of fear, that gave me the smallest bit of jealousy. Okay, quite a big bit of jealousy, if I'm quoting the Doctor. I always had a huge crush on 11. Him being real, and actually being WITH him made it even worse.<p>

I got snapped out of my thoughts and jealousy when Clara and I heard this odd sound. We both turned around, but nothing was there. Okay. That's it. I was personally getting very creeped out. Clara spoke up. "I think she's here."

The Doctor was standing near the doorway, stepping in and out of the same spot I found was cold. He was muttering. "Cold spot. Spooky. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm." All while this was going on, the noises grew louder, and Clara and I were properly scared now. The Doctor was drawing on the floor with a piece of chalk when I finally had enough. "Doctor!" I hissed. He turned. I stole Clara's line "I'm not happy." He noticed my worry and walked over, briefly putting his hand on my cheek, and it took all my power to not fangirl right then and there. "It'll be okay. I won't let you get hurt." He dropped his hand. "Now, let's go see what that is, eh?" Then he walked into the hallway, Clara following suit. I stood there for a moment, eyes closed, holding my hand to my cheek, when Clara walked back through the doorway. "C'mon then!" She smiled. I walked behind her to where The Doctor was. We were at the top of the stairs.

Oh dear.  
>I remember this part, because it scared me on Netflix, heaven knows what it'll do to me in real life. I braced myself, then BANG. The Doctor and Clara both jumped and let out a gasp, while I stood there, firmly trying not to cry. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this….<p>

"Ellie?" Clara shook my shoulder. I let out a shaky breath.  
>BANG. BANG. BANG.<br>Clara asked "What's that?" The Doctor sonicked around, but to no avail.

BANG BANG BANG BANG. I jumped again. I looked at the window that was frosting over, and so did the Doctor. I was trembling now, and not just because I was cold. Our shaky breaths were visible in front of us.

Clara's eyes were as big as saucers. "Okay. What is that?"

The Doctor responded leaning against the wall, scratching the back of his neck, voice wavering and stuttering. "It's uh, it uh... It's a very loud noise. It's a very loud, very angry noise."

I asked "What's making it?" Even though I already knew.

The Doctor looked at me. "I don't know. Are you making it?"  
>I gave him a small glare.<br>BANG BANG BANG BANG.  
>"Ahhh.." The Doctor jumped back to where Clara and I were.<br>Clara spoke. "Doctor."

"Yes?"

"I may be a teeny tiny bit terrified."

The Doctor grinning, nodded. "Yes."

Clara whispered. "But I'm still a grown up."

The Doctor's grin widened. "Heh. Mainly. Yes, and?"

"There's no need to actually hold my hand." The Doctor looked down to their hands, untouching. Oh Dear. Oh no. I remember this too….we're about to run.

The Doctor held up both his hands. "Clara?"

"Yeah?"

He looked frantically between her and his hands, shaking them. "I'm not holding your hand!"  
>The lightening struck, and a pow of thunder hit, and we all screamed and ran.<p>

We finally got back to where Alec and Emma were. The Doctor and Alec were having a conversation in another room, soaking the new photos and hanging them up, and I was looking at the photos hanging on the board Alec and Emma had set up, while slightly evesdropping on Emma and Clara, who were now drinking some tea, after Clara declaring whiskey was the 11th worst drink. I remember that's where Emma told Clara not to trust the Doctor, that there was a sliver of ice in his heart. But now she included my name as well. It felt weird. Suddenly I heard the Doctor. "Clara! Ellie!" We didn't even get a chance to ask what before he dragged us out of the house, into the rain to the TARDIS. Me and Clara held up our soaking umbrellas.

"You need a place to keep this." I said. He looked up from the console "I've got one." He saw her standing there, looking around. "Well…did have one. I think I had one. Look around! See if you can find it. Have I gone mad?" I muttered under my breath "Can't lose what you never had…" He must've heard me, because he turned around and poked me in the ribs. I laughed. Clara and I just shook them out. "No! Not in here, how do you expect her to like you if she's soaking wet?! It's a Health and Safety nightmare!" We both whispered to the TARDIS "Sorry." She hummed what I assumed was a forgiveness hum. I didn't want my bedroom disappearing like Clara's. Well, now that I think about it, I don't have a room. Not yet anyway. I'll remember to ask him about that later.

Once we were settled in, he finally explained. We were going to go to this exact spot, but in a different time. We went to several different times, first the beginning of the universe, one with colorful bugs and plants, one with a big building that looked like a museum, but the one that stuck out the most was the end of the universe. He brought out the orange suit. I remember 10 in that suit. "What do you think?" He asked me and Clara. "A bit boisterous." Clara said. "It's…bright." I chimed in. He smiled like a little kid. "I think it brings out my eyes." Clara smirked. "It makes my eyes hurt." He slumped down like his balloon just got popped. I felt bad, so I played the suck up card. "I agree, Doctor. The green in your eyes does pop out more." He smiled again and ran to get changed. I took out the water bottle that was in my purse, sitting on the pilot chair. This gets exhausting. Clara suddenly turned to me. "You so like him."  
>I choked on my water, completely caught off guard. I always hated lying. I'm rubbish at it. I coughed for a moment, whilst violently shaking my head. "Oh no no no" I hoarsely whispered between coughs, shaking my hand in front of me. "I" *cough* "do not" I pointed a finger at her. *cough cough* "like the DOCTOR." She was laughing at my spaz attack, but I think she felt bad enough to pretend, at least, to believe me. Well that's a first for my lying skills. I sneezed. I always sneeze after having a coughing fit. It's annoying.<p>

"BLESS YOU!" I hear The Doctor say from down the hall. I pray he didn't hear any of that. He emerged, suit and all, and went out, after telling us to not even move, and only take shallow breaths. I remembered what happened now. I didn't want to look on the screen. But I did. Curiosity killed the cat. And I felt what Clara must've felt. This…this…overwhelming sadness. Hopelessness, almost. We are ghosts. Right here, right now, in this time, we shouldn't be here. We're here in the TARDIS, but ghosts out there. Just a door separating the living from what should be the dead. And he doesn't even look fazed. He comes back in, smoke trailing behind him. Clara's eyes glazed with tears, and a teardrop rolling down my cheek. He looks at us slightly confused. "What's wrong?" We were silent. "Did the TARDIS say something to either of you?" He lightly smacked the console with his glove.  
>Clara finally spoke "No it's not that. Have we just watched the entire life cycle of Earth, birth to death?<br>The Doctor stopped moving for a moment, then said "Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

The Doctor replied with a bit more concern and uncertainty. "Yes."

Clara looked at him "How can you be?"

"The TARDIS." He says miraculously "She's time. We..." His voice dropped, sounding guilty. "wibbly Vortex. And so on."

I finally get my voice back, but it still comes out watery. "That's not what she means."

The Doctor looked a bit nervous now. "Okay. Some help. Context. Cheat sheet... something?"

Clara, turns away from the screen, and explains. "I mean one minute you're in 1974 looking for ghosts, but all you have to do is open your eyes and talk to whoever's standing there. To you we haven't been born yet. And to you we've been dead a hundred billion years. Is mine and Ellie's body out there somewhere? In the ground?"  
>Tears are flowing down my face now. Am I PMSing? What's wrong with me? I don't know, but I keep my head down so my hair covers it.<p>

The Doctor takes a minute to respond, then walks towards the steps. "Yes, I suppose they are."

I take Clara's next line, just because I love it so much, and I need to get this out. I lift my head, my vision still blurred. "But here we are talking. So I am a ghost. To you, I'm a ghost. We're all ghosts to you. We must be nothing." Clara looks at me like I just read her mind. Which I kind of did.

The Doctor turns around. "No. No. You're not that."

I've finally stopped crying, only a lone tear on my cheek now, but my voice is steady and firm. "Then what are we?" I walk towards him. "What can we possibly be?" I say, building up some frustration.

The Doctor turns around. "You" he looks at Clara "are the only mystery worth solving." And he looks at me, compassion in his big, sad, ancient green eyes "And you are a broken girl, who needs a home. And someone I am going to take care of. No matter what."

And then he walks down to get changed. After that, all the rest of the episode, or "adventure" happened. I don't exactly want to go into detail of it. Emma's screaming, the hole in the room that to me, looked positively horrifying, pulling out the time traveler, but Emma closing the wormhole, only to have the Doctor stuck for a moment, flying the TARDIS with Clara, and then it ending up being a love story, and having to fly in the TARDIS again. Of course. I didn't get involved too much after taking Clara's lines. I thought that might be the only thing that's safe, that wouldn't change anything big, so I just kept quiet and watched. By the time we left Alec and Emma, The Doctor looked at me, a bit concerned.

"Is everything alright, Ellie? You've been very quiet ever since…"  
>"Yeah I know." I replied. "I just…didn't want to change anything, ya know? Didn't want to take a risk and have you lost in that pocket universe or getting eaten by a monster or or or…" I feel the Doctor grab my shoulders, and I look up, which is quite distance for me, considering I'm 5'3, only an inch taller than Clara, and he's 6 foot 1 or so.<p>

"Ellie." He smiled. "It's okay to be involved. I know that you know what's going to happen, but sometimes, help can be good. An extra pair of hands could make the process go even quicker. And from what I know about changing time lines, which is a lot." He smirks, and I roll my eyes playfully. "Is that as long as you don't do something major, like killing your grandfather or pulling me out of the pocket universe or stopping what's supposed to happen or start what isn't, then you're fine. Don't be scared to "step on a butterfly". It won't hurt a thing." I notice the butterfly and killing your grandfather reference from 10 and Martha in the Shakesperean code episode. I smile, and give him a big hug, which he gladly receives. The pang in my heart comes back, even stronger now, as I remember 12 doesn't "do" hugs. I almost cry at the thought, but I must tell him.  
>"Doctor?"<br>"Yes Ellie?"  
>"Don't ever stop giving hugs." My voice caught, and he noticed. "It's just…you."<br>He looks confused for a second, but still smiling. He nods, and moves on. "Want to see your room?" he asks.  
>My room! Right! I forgot to ask. "Yes!" I reply in excitement.<p>

He guides me through a series of hallways, and the pure confusion and slight panic must be written all over my face, because he reassuringly responds with "The TARDIS will guide you to your room telepathically every time. You can't get lost going to your room." I breathe a sigh of relief, and we both chuckle. He finally comes to a white door that says "Elliana" on the front, painted in aqua blue, my favorite color. "Go on!" He pushes me inside, and I stop in my tracks. It's a beautiful aqua colored room, with an accented wall that's TARDIS blue. My bedspread is a lavender and light blue swirled galaxy print, and I have a two door closet, which has all new clothes, in my size. Shoes too! There's a white dresser with rustic, antique looking handles with a lavender lamp on it, that has little beads hanging from it. There's a bookshelf with all my favorite books, and a bathroom. It's simple, but beautiful. I turn and give the Doctor another big hug, and stroke the wall. "Thanks, old girl." She hums happily. The Doctor claps his hands together. "Alright then! I'll let you settle in, I'm glad you like it. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Ellie." I smile softly and reply "Goodnight Doctor." I shut the door and pick out a pair of pj's from my closet, which is a comfy dark grey loose shirt, and a pair of yoga pants. I snuggle inside my bed and turn out the light, falling fast asleep, dreaming of stars and galaxies, and unwillingly so, dreaming of the Doctor as well.

**OOOHHHH. Some romance between the Doctor and Ellie is bubbling...xD Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews, I hear my phone beep and I rush to see if it's a review, and my heart leaps when I see it, and it just makes my day. Y'all are awesome. Here's chapter 4, I hope you like it :3 It was a harder one to write, because I had to completely come up with it, but I hope you still like it. ^_^ Oh and fibromyalgia is real, and I actually have it, so I based that bit off of personal experience. Review! Thanks! XOXO**

I wake up, temporarily unaware of my surroundings. Then, seeing the Gallifrey sweatshirt beside my bed, I remember. I'm in the TARDIS. Wow. Still trying to process that. I slowly get up, my body aching. I'm not used to running. My fibromyalgia doesn't help the situation either (basically my muscles tense up and knot way easier and quicker than most.). I go hop in the shower, and then pick out my outfit. I choose a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black and grey plaid button up that I leave open with a black tank underneath, and a pair of red converse. I throw my curly red hair into a ponytail, and put on some mascara, concealer, and a peach lipgloss. I walk out, and the Doctor was right, the TARDIS is moving hallways so I can get to the console room. I wonder if she does that for Clara, given their dislike for each other. I arrive and see Clara in a cute sundress and sandles, and I suddenly feel a bit insecure. I look back down at my tennis shoes clad feet and covered legs, and feel not so feminine and pretty anymore. I shake my head and ignore it, and I smile and walk in, the Doctor rummaging around underneath the TARDIS floor. I lean over the railings, make the same *ahem* noise he did, and he quickly turns around and looks up, almost giving himself whiplash.  
>"Oh! Hello Ellie! Sorry, I was just checking the melec-"<br>I hold up my hand and give him the "Save it, I won't know what you're talking about" face. He gets it, shaking his head with a small grin on his face, slapping his goggles back on and going back to what he was messing with before. I sit in the pilot chair, and look at Clara. "So, where's the kitchen?" I ask her. She guides me in there, and she makes us both tea (how British), and I make us some pancakes. While I'm dropping in some chocolate chips I found in the cupboard, she turns to me and casually asks "Do you have a boyfriend at home?" I laugh, before realizing she's serious.  
>"No." I respond, slightly amused. "I mean, have you seen me?" I motion to myself.<br>"Hey now" she uses her "teacher warning" tone "Don't go putting yourself down! You're such a pretty girl!" I raise my right brow, as in "Seriously?" She playfully smacks the back of my hand. Really, Ellie, don't go thinking of yourself any less than beautiful, alright?" I smile and nod a thanks, too embarrassed and suddenly shy to answer. I don't fully believe her of course, but she's so kind to say that. The pancakes are done, and I set out a plate for all 3 of us, and call the Doctor in for food. I made him fish fingers and custard, which Clara frowns at, but I just shake my head.  
>She'll get it eventually.<br>He trudges in, almost looking annoyed I interrupted his work, before he sees the fish fingers and custard. He grins like a child, and gives me a kiss on the top of my head, before sliding into the chair at the table, and delving into them. I laugh, and even though my head is tingling from the kiss, I manage to keep my composure and eat without fangirling or swooning. Am I seriously that weak on the inside? Geez.

I'm flipping through my old pictures on my phone as I eat, feeling a bit homesick. Yes, my parents are a major pain to deal with, but I do miss my mom a bit, along with my friends. I get to my fandom pictures, where I have Matt Smith, David Tennant, and a few of Arthur Darvill and Benedict Cumberbatch on there. I grin and put my phone down, asking where we're going today.

"Well, I was planning on showing you two the beautiful lost moon of Poosh, if you wanted." He said between bites.  
>I smile at the memory of 10 mentioning the place a few times, before nodding. "That sounds lovely." I notice my eye is hurting and is really irritated, so I excuse myself. I must've gotten mascara in it. Being a woman sucks sometimes. After I get to the bathroom, remove the makeup from my eye, I walk back to hear the Doctor gasp loudly. I almost run in to see what's the matter, but then I hear The Doctor exlaim "Why would she have this!?" I press myself to the wall, listening in to the Doctor and Clara. This whole "evesdropping" thing is becoming the norm.<p>

"I dunno! Just ask her if you're so curious!" Clara says.  
>"But isn't that a bit…well, awkward?" I can almost see him fidgeting in his seat.<br>"Not if you don't make it awkward! Man up and just ask, chin boy."  
>I hear another gasp, but this time less horrified "Oi! I'm NOT a man, I'm a dignified Time Lord, and stop insulting my chin!" I hear Clara laugh, before she walks out. I duck even further behind the wedge in the wall, and she walks the other way, into the console room. Curious as to what he was referring to, I glide back into the kitchen, as if nothing happened. The Doctor didn't hear me obviously, because he stumbles in surprise at seeing me, dropping my phone, only to hastily pick it up, turning a shade of pink. Wait, why is he holding my phone?<p>

"Hello Elliana! The fish fingers and custard was wonderful! What did you use?"  
>I can tell he's hiding something, and he used my full name. "It was in a frozen box. From the freezer." I say in a monotone voice, pointing to the freezer. He laughs nervously, and fidgets with his hands, averting his gaze to anywhere but me. "Right. Well, better be heading off to see that lost mo-" I stop him, and grab his hands, pushing him back down onto the seat, eyeing him suspiciously.<br>"Doctor, what did you want to ACTUALLY ask?" I put my hands on my hips, to make up for the lack of height that most have for the  
>"intimidating" factor.<br>He looks down, his cheeks flushed now a bright red, before mumbling almost incoherently "Why do you have pictures of me on your phone?"  
>Oh no.<br>I freeze, my hands now dropped to my side. Definitely not feeling intimidating anymore. Oh dear. Ohhh c'mon life! Cut me a break, will ya? Why did I LEAVE MY PHONE in the presence of THE DOCTOR? I facepalm, my face now turning bright red too. Probably matches my hair. I look up and sigh, sitting next to him.

"You know the show I was telling you about? Your show?"  
>He looks up, face still red, and nods.<br>"Well, I really like Matt Smith, the guy who plays your 11th self, and since I'm a big fan of the show, I just saved pictures of him on there…" my sentence trails off, and I realize how utterly weird and stalkerish I sound. Just as I'm waiting for him to run off, making an excuse to go fix something, he lifts his head and gives me a small, shy smile. "Well, that's quite flattering actually."

My head shoots up. Flattering? That's definitely not what I was expecting. He can tell I'm still uncomfortable with this confrontation about my pictures, so he grabs my hands, and looks into my blue-grey eyes, an electric shock running through my veins, my heart racing. "Hey now, don't go getting all shy and not talking to me. It's no big deal, I was just surprised, that's all." He lets go of my hands, and playfully gives me a flick on the nose. Both are tingling, much like my head was earlier. He walks out of the room, stating that we'll be leaving in a short bit. Once I'm sure he's gone, I let my head fall on the counter. How am I gonna travel with this man, without getting the craziest feelings when he just looks at me? That might start to get a wee bit distracting if we're in danger. And even worse that he's giving me mixed signals. I know he's alien and all, but he made his point quite clear with Rose, I know he can do it!  
>Feeling frustrated with myself, I get up, grab my plate and shove it into the dishwasher (yes, the TARDIS has a dishwasher. I was surprised too). Stalking out of the kitchen, I head to the console room. I plop myself into the pilot chair, and rub the back of my neck and shoulders. I could sure use some advil right now, it feels like hot pokers are on my muscles. Rolling my shoulders back, I stand up and hold onto the railing, and we take off.<p>

Once we land, the Doctor runs over to the doors, and peeks one open.  
>"We're here! But first, go grab yourselves a swimsuit to put on under your clothes."<br>Me and Clara get up from where we've stumbled, and giving each other a questioning glance, we go to our rooms to pick out a suit. I had the option of either an aqua one piece with halter straps and a pink floral print, or a black and white striped bikini, with yellow bows on the sides of the hips and the front of the top. I ask Clara, and she points to the one piece. I see what she picked, and it was a deep red, strapless one piece, ruffled on the front. We both are satisfied with our picks, and after putting them on under our clothes, we go back to the console room and walk to the now fully opened doors. My jaw drops at what I see.

It doesn't look like a "moon", all dark and grey. It looks like a lively, inhabited planet. The ground looks like a light grey, but the skies are an impossibly beautiful mixture of blue and purple. There are millions of stars in the sky, clear as day. I see no buildings, but rather fields and fields of shining silver grass. You'd think it'd blind you, the reflection, but it rather just mesmorizes you with it's sheer beauty. I almost forget about my shoulders and neck looking at it. The Doctor looks at mine and Clara's faces, seemingly proud of how we reacted. I ever so carefully step onto the grey rocks, and take a look around.  
>There is, in fact, one building. It's similar to a skyscraper, and it's silver as well. There's a small forest to my left, and I can hear the rushing of a small stream. The wind was similar to the beach, so I'm thankful my crazy mane is restrained in a ponytail. Clara steps out, just as careful as I did, and the Doctor starts walking, and we have to quicken our pace to catch up. "Doctor! Wait, we have short legs!" Clara yells. I laugh, and we both run up to him. "What're we gonna do here?" I ask. He points to the tall building, and says "Over there, it's a swimming pool, hot tub, waterslide, an-"<p>

I'm running by the time he said waterslide.

Clara is giggling beside me, running as well. We get to the doors, and wait for the Doctor to catch up. We go inside, and there's tranquil music playing, and the room smells like chlorine. I love it. I go straight to the pool, and they follow. I feel the Doctor's eyes on me as I undress ('m already uncomfortable stripping my clothes off in front of him, even though I have a suit underneath) and I blush a crimson red. He must notice because he turns red too and turns away, taking off his jacket and bowtie. I slowly dip my toe in, and Clara pushes me in. I emerge from the icy water, and glare. "Oi! Rude!" I exclaim as I push my bangs out of my eyes. She gives a short laugh, and with an amused face, says "Did you just say "oi?" " I laugh and respond "Both of you are rubbing off on me!" She smiles and dips her toe in, before the Doctor pushes her in. She squeals, and I look at her, a smirk playing on my lips. "Payback."  
>She splashes me, and before I know it, we're in a full splash war. I yell "SURRENDER" after a few minutes, holding up my hands, and we're both dripping wet and laughing again. By now, I see the Doctor in nothing but a pair of red swim trunks, with lo and behold, fezzes on them. If I wasn't transfixed on his shirtlessness, I would laugh. Clara's doing that for me though, and I just shake my head, snapping out of my gaze, and start doing laps across the pool. After a few, my shoulders start to burn again. Bad idea, those laps were. I get out of the icy pool when Clara and the Doctor are underwater, and quickly get into the hot tub. Sighing, I begin to rub my shoulders. Wincing at the pain, I let out a sharp gasp as I hit a really bad spot, and I hear the water still, and I dart my eyes to the pool to see both of them turn their head at me, emerged from the sparkly water. I throw up an "I'm fine'' hand, and sink deeper into the water, embarrassed. I hate causing a scene, or looking "weak" It's just never been this bad before.<br>Then again, I've never run so much in my entire 17 years. I close my eyes, and what couldn't be 2 minutes later, feel a strong pair of hands massaging my shoulders. I almost let out a scream. I look around to see the Doctor, sitting behind me.  
>"Oh my gosh! You scared me!"<br>He looked surprised. "Sorry, just trying to help. You looked like you were in pain over here." He motions to my shoulders "fibromyalgia?" I nod, not even bothering asking how he knows. "Do you want me to stop?" His hands are hovering above my shoulders now, and I shake my head and turn back around, and let his hands skillfully knead my muscles. I feel my entire body relax, and I lean against his leg for support, otherwise I'd be a limp noodle in the hot tub. The tingling sensation is everywhere now, and I'm blushing like mad. "Stupid hormones" I think to myself. I should tell him to stop, but it feels too good. I see Clara from the corner of my eye, and motion for her to come in. She does, giving me that "Oooohh, get it girl" look. I widen my eyes as if to say "Not a word." She giggles underneath her breath, and slides in next to me.

"So Doctor, I'm guessing you took us here so we could relax after that crazy fake ghost, monster chase, pocket universe ordeal?" I smile and he chuckles. "Something like that" he responds. After a bit of massaging, and hearing the Doctor tell us a story about how the Silurians almost took over the Earth (Which I already knew about, but I let him have his story.) we eventually get out of the hot tub, and my shoulders have never felt better! We have some more fun in the pool and then the gigantic waterslide, then we dry off and sit on the pool chairs, underneath the glass ceiling, where the suns rays, I was told, can penetrate and tan you "perfectly". I found this part fascinating, given I'm so pale, I've never tanned before. Muscles relaxed and the warm rays of the sun enveloping me like a blanket, I end up falling asleep, just for the Doctor to wake me, fully dressed. "C'mon Ells, time to go."  
>Ells? I think through my "nap haze". I like it. I see Clara, and she has a nice, almost mocha color to her now. I sit up and swing my legs over the chair, only to recluse in pain. I look down, and to my horror, my skin is a bright red. I moan, and ask aloud, not to anyone specific "I'm on an alien planet, in a spa where there's a tanning place SPECIFICALLY TO GET TAN AND KEEP YOU SAFE, AND I MANAGE TO GET BURNED…HOW?" The Doctor I can tell is trying not to laugh, but looks sympathetic, and Clara just gives me this "I'm sorry" look, but even she's holding back a laugh, as I look at her perfect color. Groaning, I painfully put my clothes back on, and walk back to the TARDIS. After we all get in, I ask the Doctor if he has any aloe.<p>

"RIGHT! Yes, aloe vera." He claps his hands. "I have some special kind from this planet I went to, Komara! They had herb leaves everywhere, but their biggest growth was aloe leaves. I have some around here….." He goes off from the console room, into the hallway, talking to himself. I head to my room, and change into a pair of black sofee shorts and a forest green tank. I hear a knock, and I yell "Come in!" The Doctor opens the door, a bag of some green jell in his hand. I stare at it warily, but he just waves it off, walking towards my bed. "It's just the aloe leaves, mixed with their soothing oils, mushed to a goo." I smile and take the bag gratefully. I start to apply it, and the Doctor is leaving the room. I lift my right arm to put it around my neck, and I hear a small gasp from the Doctor at the doorway. I stop and give him an odd look. "What?"  
>His gaze is directed below my arm, where a huge, black and blue bruise is. Oh.<br>That.

"What HAPPENED to you?" He looks concerned, but I once again wave him off. "I just…fell when we were in flight. No big deal." I laugh, but it comes out sounding very fake. I did mention I'm an awful liar. His face turns serious, and he walks towards me again, inspecting it, then looking back at me, sitting on my bed so we're eye level.  
>"What REALLY happened? Did someone….hurt you?" His eyes got wide. I looked down. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Screw it.<br>My eyes started to fill with tears, and he quickly rushed to hug me. I let out a squeak, his jacket scratching against the tender skin, and he hastily let go of me, forgetting about my burn. I tried to get my voice, but every time I tried, it failed me. He takes off his scratchy coat, and opens his arms. I carefully wrap my arms around him, crying softly into his chest. He strokes my hair, and keeps saying "shh…it's okay now…it's okay…I've got you." I could hear his two heartbeats, and it's soothing. My tears stop, and I take a deep breath, and let go of him, deciding to tell him before I can get upset again.

"It was my dad." I say meekly, looking down. "He would get really angry, not just at my mom, but if I got anything below an A, or if I didn't clean my dresser that morning before school, he'd just beat me. He'd kick and punch, sometimes grabbing me by the hair and just throwing me to the ground. My mom was too scared to stand up to him, so she'd just watch helplessly, or go into another room." I point to my bruise. "This one was from the staircase, after I forgot to put the coffee on." I look up and I see his eyes swimming with tears, and a mixture of deep concern, compassion, and a flare of pure anger.  
>He takes a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."<br>I shrug. "It's okay."  
>"No it's not."<br>I decide to make a small move, and brush a flop of hair from his eye and respond. "It is now. I'm away from him. I'm with you." I stare into his ancient, beautiful pale green eyes.

He smiles softly, and before I know it, he gently puts a hand on my shoulder, his thumb gently rubbing my burning skin, and glances between my eyes and lips, back to my eyes again. He suddenly leans in, and I feel his lips crash on mine. I was in such shock, I didn't respond for a second. Once my brain started to halfway work, I moved my lips with his, we were perfectly in sync.  
>The kiss was full of unreleased passion. Firm and sure, yet gentle. I felt his hand go from my shoulder to my neck, and his other hand on my jaw. I put one of my hands in his soft hair, my other on his back, pulling him closer into me. I feel him smile into the kiss, and I sigh softly. I pull back after a few seconds, still in shock. He looks at me, his hair askew, eyes twinkling, and just hands me the bag of goo and walks out, leaving me breathless and starry-eyed.<br>I just had my first kiss. And it was with the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So...I'm SO SORRY about this late update! Time got away from me, and alas, I have no TARDIS. But here's chapter 5, I hope you like it! I have quite a bit of writers block at the mo, so feel free (actually I'd love this) to share ideas or we could collab:) I know y'all are talented writers as well, so if that sounds good, let me know and PM me! Review please:3 Thanks lovelies XOXO**

All I could do was stare.  
>Stare at the ceiling. That happened to have a projection of a nebula on it, so I never really can forget where I am.<p>

He kissed me.  
>He actually, properly kissed ME.<br>He likes me.  
>Wait, that DOES mean he likes me, right?<p>

But what about Clara? I thought he liked her? I rub my scalded head, confused, my head in a fog about it all. Don't get me wrong, I loved every second of it, but it wouldn't change anything, right? Before I can think any deeper, I hear a knock on my door.

My heart leaps in my throat, before I hear Clara's voice through the wood. "Ellie? Can I come in?" I sigh, a mixture of relief and a tinge of disappointment. She comes in, hair halfway dry, wearing sweatpants and a loose t shirt, and she STILL looks gorgeous. I look down at myself again, in my shorts and tank, hair in a messy bun, and wonder in awe, how in the world he finds me attractive.

She has a playful glint in her eyes, like she knows something I don't, and I motion for her to sit. She does, before blurting out "Did the Doctor kiss you?" with this huge smile on her face.

I blink. My eyes got big, and it bit the inside of my lip. How does she know? Did he tell her? He wouldn't tell her…would he? Oh gosh. I go with the safest option.  
>"Why would you ask THAT?" I try and put on my best shocked face.<br>She grins and responds "Because he's dancing around the console, humming the tune of "Kiss the girl". She raises a single brow at me, and I look down at my burned knees.

Well.

"We….erm….did, yeah." I stumble out, and I cover my ears as she squeal-screams, and I cover her mouth, a warning look in my eyes.  
>"We never…I mean NEVER speak of this, got it?" She nods, my hand still on her mouth, but I still see that glint in her eyes.<br>I take my hand off her mouth, and she says "Can't you at least tell me what it was like? I mean, he's a Time Lord, he must be experienced and what not…" I gasp and poke her, but she just laughs and winks.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you." She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, like she was about to be told an amazing fairytale.  
>I sigh and take my hair down from it's nest on top of my head, and run my hands through it. "He looked at my lips, then my eyes, and before I knew it, he just….well…crashed his lips on mine." I almost swoon at relieving it.<br>"He was gentle, yet firm. He tasted slightly like cloves and smelled like pinewood. He was definitely…" I pause, trying to find the right word. "….experienced." I blushed deeply just thinking about it again.  
>"Wow." Her eyes were big. "Sounds amazing."<br>I roll my eyes, trying to play it off.  
>"Honestly, it wasn't anything…it was just the moment, emotions were everywhere, and..."<br>She looks at me with this "Do I look stupid?" face.  
>"It was nothing." I confirm. "Honestly."<br>She nods, almost disappointed, like me and the Doctor were her OTP and she found out we weren't cannon.  
>"Alright, whatever you say…" She winks again. I groan.<br>"I'll see you out in the console room, now shoo!" I laugh.  
>She laughs, and goes out the door, but not before wiggling her eyebrows at me. "Out!" I try and surpress my laugh, while she just giggles and shuts the door. I'm starting to wonder what will happen now. Will he get awkward, will he pretend nothing happened? I mean, this is THE DOCTOR. The 11th, at that. He can be a bit awkward with mushy things.<br>I need to get my mind off of this. I ask the TARDIS if she could lead the hallways to the library, and I get what I assume is a happy hum in response. I go out into the hallway, and sure enough, she guides me into a gigantic room, at least three levels high, books everywhere.  
>The entire room smells like books, and I inhale the lovely scent. I let out a breath, and mutter a "wow" in awe. I trudge up the large, glass steps to the second floor, where I saw "MYSTERY" in big letters on a sign, assuming that the mystery section was around here, and pick an isle, starting to look under "Arthur". I flip through what seems to be thousands of books, before I get to what I'm looking for.<p>

Sherlock Holmes.

I needed an escape, a breath of fresh air, something to get my mind off the Doctor and our…predicament for a moment, and what better escape than a book, and a fandom at that? I find a nice, plush brown chair and curl up in it, reading about "A Study in Scarlett" which I have to laugh at, it sounds so much like the modern version of "A Study in Pink". I finish the small book in what seems to be 45 minutes, and I put it back. I start to walk down the glass steps again, thinking of what book I could read next, before getting a very stupid, but possible idea.

First I run to my room, and get changed into a pair of grey skinny jeans, a sky blue button down, rolling the sleeves up, and a pair of yellow lacey flats.  
>I run to the console room as fast as my short legs will carry me, and I halt right before I turn the corner, peeking around, finding the Doctor messing with something on the console. Does the man ever rest? I walk up to him, and he glances at me, before looking back at whatever he was fiddling with.<p>

"Yes Ellie?"  
>I deflate slightly that he's being distant, and he didn't call me "Ells." But I ask anyway.<br>"Can we visit Sherlock Holmes?"  
>He stops in what he was doing, slowly turning to look at me, and leans against the console, his arms crossed. I put on my "puppy dog eyes" and he gives me a serious look.<br>"Ellie…you know he's fictional, right?"  
>That reminds me of when 12 tells Clara that Robin Hood isn't real, only fiction. I counter back "But you're fictional in MY world, so why couldn't Sherlock Holmes be real?" He shakes his head, trying to suppress a smile at my argument.<p>

"C'mon…can't we at least try?" I beg.  
>He thinks for a moment, before holding up his hands in surrender.<br>"Alright, alright! We'll go see "Sherlock Holmes" He does the air quotes, and I squeal in delight, and give him a huge hug, which thankfully, he receives. Maybe this won't be so awkward. I look up and smile at him, before whispering "Thank you" in his ear.

He gives me a small smile before running over to the other side of the console, and I hear him mutter something about the Victorian era, and I halt him and ask if we can see the modern Sherlock. He stops again, giving me the funniest look, as if I've lost all my marbles. "The…modern Sherlock?" He says, very much confused.  
>"Trust me. Can you put in 2010, London? 221 B Baker street?" He shakes his head again, and puts in the cooardinates.<p>

This is when I notice things that I never have. The way his brown hair flops in front of his eye. The way my name rolls off his tongue in his beautiful British accent. The way his large hands press each button and pull each lever like it's muscle memory. The little freckles across the bridge of his nose, scattering across his cheeks. The way his eyes light up a room when he smiles. Or maybe that one is just me.

I see Clara bounce down the stairs, now in a skirt and blouse, before grabbing the nearest railing, as we head into the vortex.

"Where we going?"

I smile ear to ear. "We're going to meet Sherlock Holmes."

**I KNOW RIGHT. WHOLOCK! But yeah, if any of y'all want to contribute to the story and plot, PM me and I'll *obviously* give you credit and a virtual jammie dodger ^_^ Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS:D So sorry for the crazy late update (heh that rhymed). I had awful writers block, and was really busy for a while. I'm currently sick, so I decided to try and write the next chapter. I do have a job now though, starting tomorrow, so I don't know how often I can update, never mind write, but I'll try! :) Please review, I love feedback so much:) Thanks! XOXO**

As the TARDIS was trying to land us in the right time, Clara yelled over the sounds of the noisy ride. "But Sherlock Holmes is fictional! Just a story!" I smiled and glanced at the Doctor, who gave her a look as if to say "I told her that too, but she doesn't believe me."  
>"Trust me" I say. "He's real. And besides, aren't we all stories in the end?"<br>The Doctor gave me an incredulous look, and I just laughed.  
>We finally land, roughly, I add, and I ran to the door, and took a peek. It was pouring rain, not a big surprise, it IS London, after all. I grabbed my blue rain coat and Clara got her black peacoat, and we stepped out, the Doctor in tow with an umbrella.<p>

I look around us through the hard pouring rain, not seeing the familiar street before me. The Doctor pipes up. "It's just a few blocks down, but I got the date and place right." I give him a quick thumbs up before we run in the right direction, not wanting to get thoroughly soaked.  
>We finally arrive. I'm practically squealing by this point, and the Doctor and Clara keep giving me strange looks. If THEY had seen Benedict Cumberbatch before, they'd understand. Fingers trembling from the icy cold air and excitement, I knock on the door. I hear footsteps before a woman, about 25 or so, opens the door, a look of confusion in her brown eyes. My face falls, and I turn back to look at the Doctor and Clara, who give me a sympathetic look. I turn back and with the last bit of dignity I have left, I apologize. "I'm sorry…I thought someone else lived here…sorry for bothering you." I turn around and start to walk down the steps, before she stops me. "Miss?" I turn my head. "Yes?<br>"Are you a client of Sherlock's?"  
>My jaw drops, as does the Doctor and Clara's. "Uhh..well…" I fumble with my words, not wanting to lie. But I won't be let in otherwise. "Sort of?" I manage to squeak out. She smiles, and motions for us to come in.<p>

"Sorry about the mix up, Mrs. Hudson normally answers, but she's out getting groceries for the boys. I'm Jaimie, I live downstairs." Ohhhh. No one lives downstairs in the show, that I know of. Hopefully that's the only thing that's different. I smile back, and introduce myself and the Doctor and Clara. "You can go on up there, he hasn't left his room all day, he just keeps shooting the wall. He'll be glad to finally have a client."  
>I suppress a giggle at the wall comment, while the Doctor looks positively horrified that Sherlock has a gun, never mind shooting a wall with it. I nod a thanks and head up the stairs. Clara grabs my wrist before I can get to the third step, a worried look written on her face.<br>"Ellie, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean, he shoots walls when he's BORED? The Doctor nods vigorously, agreeing with his impossible girl. I shake my hand free of her grasp, and continue up the stairs. "It's just a thing he does, he never actually SHOOTS anyone." I say without looking back at them. "How would you know? That isn't in the books…" I smile nervously. "Did I uhhh..mention this is a TV show? I told you, you were fictional in my world, and so is Sherlock, so now that you're actually real, so is he, apparently." The Doctor's face turns serious, and walks up to me.  
>"Ells, this could be dangerous, all you know about this man is from what you've read or seen on the telly! He could be completely different!" I grab his hand that was previously flailing about, and whisper "But I trusted that you weren't different, and I was right." His eyes soften, and I let his hand go, continuing up the stairs. They follow and I get to his door and knock, trembling again with excitement and nerves. "The door, John." I hear his baritone voice say through the door. It swings open to reveal a semi-surprised John Watson.<br>Omg.  
>It's John Watson in the flesh.<br>I clear my throat and try to conceal my fangirl attack. "Hi…I'm a client of Sherlock? I'm Elliana Scott, and this is Clara Oswald and The Doctor." Clara gives a little wave and the Doctor grins.  
>"Uhm, yes, yes come right in. Sorry about the mess…." He gestures towards the, well, I'm not sure what piece of furniture it's supposed to be, its covered in books, papers, and random items of clothing. I slightly shake my head in amusement. Then I see him. Sherlock Holmes. He's laying on the couch in his "praying' position, curly hair askew, in his robe.<br>His robe.  
>I try not to gawk, but Sherlock has opened his eyes by now, looking at us up and down, guessing he's deducing.<br>"Hi…I'm Ell-"  
>"Elliana Scott, I heard. You were literally just at the door, I'm not deaf you know."<br>Clara looks like she's about to counter back with an angry remark at his brash behavior, but I hold my hand up. "Right, sorry. Anyway, we're here to uhm…" I stop, realizing I didn't think this through. At all. I had been thinking about meeting him so much that I forgot to have an actual back story. I look at the Doctor in a panic, and he gives me a wide eyed look as well, getting what I'm saying. Before I can attempt to cover my mistake, Sherlock does it for me.

"You're not actual clients, don't take me for an idiot. What you actually are though, is obvious." I hear John groan before Sherlock starts his deducing conclusion. "You're a 17 or 18 year old girl. Either you're homeless, which isn't likely due to the fact you're wearing makeup, and your hair is in pristine condition, and your parents aren't dead, or you'd most likely be living with a relative, and that wouldn't explain the wrinkles on your clothes, showing that you packed them, so your parents don't get along, so you decided to run away with these…people."  
>He glanced at the Doctor and Clara before continuing<br>"You do quite a lot of running, which I can see from the toned calve muscles you possess, and the well worn shoes you're wearing."  
>I glance down at my red converse.<br>"And the skid marks on the tips of your shoes and the bruise on your right arm shows you're clumsy, and you also have a small red dirt stain on the corner of your shirt, so you're outside most of the time, which states you do most of this said running in random places. You have a few worry lines on your forehead, much too young for those to come naturally, and you have a miniscule tremble in your left hand, most likely a stress side effect, showing you're in danger most of the time, and not running TO things, but mostly from them. But from what is what I'm curious about. You also have a not-so-secret thing going with this peculiar man" he gestures to the Doctor, and I flush red, as does he. "You instinctively turn your body and feet towards him, which shows an interest, not to mention the way he looks at you every 5 seconds or so."

I look at the Doctor, and he's looking down now, face redder than a tomato. Sherlock turns to Clara now. "You're a school teacher, English, which was painstakingly obvious by the button on your coat." I look at the button on her coat that says "I am silently correcting your grammar"  
>Huh. I've never noticed that pin before.<p>

"Your mother passed at a young age, guessing by the ring on your right ring finger, which looks like a family heirloom, one that a mother would give to a daughter, not a grandmother or aunt. It's in perfect condition, but there's also no tan line, and since you're tan and run outdoors with them as well, you'd have one, so you take it off before going anywhere that's seemingly dangerous, thus showing how much it means to you. The age part is because you have a wall up that most women your age don't, a wall only needed to be put up when a parent passes at a young age, since you wouldn't have them around to protect you, so you needed to do it yourself, which also shows me how stubborn and independent you are."  
>Clara's eyes are bigger than saucers, and she starts to speak, but looks too shocked to be able to get anything out.<p>

He now turns to the Doctor, who is shocked at this point as well. "You have a young face, but your eyes are very, very old. You've seen things, things most people your age haven't. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, but of course, for the other two's sake, you hide it with a smile and a goofy personality, which I obviously got from the bowtie and floppy hairstyle."

The Doctor looks insulted, but stays silent, waiting for him to finish.

"I'm guessing you were in a war, explaining why you look so wise, yet broken. You're extremely lonely which I got from the look on your face when you think no one's looking, and don't have any other family, assuming they got lost in the war you fought in, which explains the guilt, you think it's your fault. These two girls are the only friends you have, they have absolutely no relation to you, but you're obviously the leader of this little group, by the way they look up to you. It's written all over their faces and body language, you're practically their hero. You're compassionate and have mercy, which is also seen easily in your eyes. And you're in good condition physically, the best out of all, so you've been running or doing these adventures the longest. But…" he pauses.  
>"There's something I can't get right. Your fashion sense is out of this world…" I cover my giant smile with my hand at the irony of that statement. "But you look too young to be wearing such odd things, and you have the sense and intelligence to know it's not in style, but you also don't exactly care, but even the men that don't care about fashion doesn't like to be ridiculed. I also don't understand how you lot get around. There wasn't a car parked out, and no one has an outlining of a wallet in their pockets which would have a drivers license." He huffs in frustration and finally stops talking, plopping down on the couch. John's standing on the side, rubbing his temples, like the whole process gives him a headache.<p>

We all three stand there for a moment in awe before the Doctor finally speaks up. "That was quite impressive, Sherlock Holmes, but I'm not as young as you think." He gives a sad smile, while Sherlock just looks irritated and grumpy.  
>"Well you aren't here as clients, just people passing by. But why did you come to me?" He stands and walks over to me, and I now notice how tall he is. He's probably an inch or so taller than the Doctor, and he's pretty tall as well.<br>"And what kind of rubbish title is the Doctor? It's obviously not your name" He rolls his eyes.  
>The Doctor ignores this, and instead just says "How about I show you how we got here?" my mouth falls open and so does Clara's. I whisper to her "Is he insane!?" She gives me a look and responds "Do I even need to answer that?" I grin and shake my head at the two hearted alien. "You're not dangerous…." Sherlock slowly says. He squints his eyes. "And you're not lying…and I am quite curious. Alright. Show me."<p>

The Doctor grins widely and motions for John to join us as well. We walk out of the flat and go down a few blocks until we reach the TARDIS. The Doctor steps in front of it, beaming proudly. Sherlock narrows his gaze at it, and poor John just looks confused. Then John speaks up. "It's just a police box."  
>Clara smiles and speaks. "Oh it's much more than that." I walk over and open the door a small bit, where Sherlock and John still can't see in. The Doctor motions for Sherlock to walk in, but refuses. "It's too small! We can't all fit in.<p>

I smirk and walk in, as does Clara, then the Doctor, and we shut the door for proof. I hear Sherlock from outside. "Must be quite cramped. Are you all insane?" The Doctor pops his head out, replying "Only me! Come on in." And he opens the door completely, the light shining out onto the now dark street, illuminating Sherlock and John, who's faces show complete shock. They both slowly walk up to the door, and step in carefully. John looks all around, and Sherlock speaks up.

"But…thi-this is impossible! How…what?"  
>I laugh.<p>

The Doctor says "It's a time machine called the TARDIS. Stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space. It can go anywhere, anywhen." He stops himself and smiles. "Anywhen, I like that." He continues. "I'm a Time Lord. Not human. Alien, from Gallifrey. My home burned in a war. You were right about that. My whole race is destroyed, and I'm the last of my kind. I look human because we came first. I travel in this with people I meet, my companions." He gestures towards Clara and me. "And I'm actually 1200 years old, roughly. Hard to keep up after 500 or so." He smiles at their expressions. "And Ellie wanted to meet you. I met Ellie in a parallel world, where in her world, my life, and yours, are tv shows on the telly. That's how she knew about you, and she wanted to meet you, which is why we were there randomly.

Sherlock is still surprised, but manages to form a proper sentence this time.  
>"But aliens? You're an alien? Prove it. Besides the box, which could very well be a special effect."<br>The Doctor walks up to Sherlock and grabs his hand. Sherlock pulls a face of surprise and disgust before pulling away. "What are you doing?"  
>"Trust me. Now give me your hand."<br>Sherlock looks at him warily before sticking out his hand. The Doctor puts it on the right side of his chest, then moves it to the left, and Sherlock stumbles back in shock.  
>"I have two hearts. Yes, I'm actually an alien."<br>John walks up to the Doctor in disbelief, and pulls out a stethoscope from his jacket. Always a doctor, I guess. He puts it up to the Doctor's chest, and hears the two heart beats, and is just as stunned as Sherlock. He pulls away and backs up towards the railing, beside Sherlock. They both look at each other, then back to us. Clara and I smile and wave, and Sherlock finally shakes off the stupor he's in. "So take us somewhere. Since this is a time machine, we can go anywhere, right?"  
>"Yup" All three of us say.<br>"Don't do that." John says. I laugh and the Doctor runs to the console, flipping switches as usual and asks "So Sherlock Holmes, where do you want to go?"

**I KNOW SO LAME. I'm sorry. But I couldn't think of a plot for the Doctor to follow Sherlock on a case, so I just let him deduce *which was crazy hard* xD And the shock of the TARDIS. Where will Sherlock want to go? xD (I don't know. Ideas are welcome!) Hope you liked it! Review please:3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for the extremely late update! I had almost completely forgotten about the story, and when I remembered, I would just think I should not continue it. I had horrid writers block for a little over a month, but that's still no excuse. I got a review from "The beast in repose" and I got inspiration again! This isn't a long chapter at all, which I again apologize profusely for. I will try my absolute hardest to make the next one long though! :) I hope you all enjoy chapter 7! Thanks for sticking tight with me lovelies! XOXO**

After Sherlock ponders his decision for a moment, he decides.

"I want to go witness a tragedy and see how it could be altered."  
>The Doctor looked at Sherlock like he's mad.<br>Well, he IS a high functioning socio-path…soooo…  
>My thoughts get interrupted by the Doctor, who's voice is steadily getting more and more upset. "A TRAGEDY? Out of all of time and space, out of all the wonderful and beautiful and amazing things that are out there that are beyond your comprehension, you want to see" He grits he teeth "A tragedy? Just so you can "deduce" the situation and try and FIX IT? These are FIXED POINTS IN TIME, they cannot be altered! No matter what!" I can tell he's getting way too upset, and that if no one stops him, he'll do something he'll regret.<p>

I step in between Sherlock and the Doctor, who are both standing infront of the console. Sherlock with his trademark smirk on his face and his arms crossed, and the Doctor, who's eyes are burning with an inward fire and rage. I hold out my hands.  
>"Okay, okay, guys, stop." I look at the Doctor and point to Sherlock. "He's a high functioning socio-path, of course he wouldn't want to see something pleasant, like a star being born, or a brilliant new planet. It's almost a part of him to not be in favor of nice things naturally, and to have a strange desire to see and work with things most people wouldn't, that's why he's the world's only consulting detective."<p>

I see out of my peripheral vision that Sherlock's grin has widened. Now I turn to him. "Now that doesn't mean I'm on your side." He rolls his eyes in return. "So let's make a deal, eh? How about we go a place that ALMOST has a tragedy, but we leave before it actually happens, giving all of us a good time, whilst Sherlock is content in it not being so nice that it's "boring", and knowing there will be "exciting tragedy striking at the end". I look desperately to Clara and John, hoping for some backup. Thankfully, Clara gets my look. (I think John is still in too much shock in the TARDIS to speak coherently.)  
>"Ellie, that sounds reasonable." She turns towards the slowly steaming off Time lord. "Doctor?" I hear him grumble under his breath for a moment, before throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine! A "pre-tragic" event, for Mr. Sherlock Holmes." I give him a small, thankful smile and hug him. He returns it, and I see Sherlock's smirk about to fall off his face, it's so prominent. I laugh under my breath.<p>

Clara and I grab the railing, and the Doctor sets the coordinates. "Titanic, a few days before it sunk, yeah?" He says, running around, pressing buttons and switching levers. Sherlock gives a single nod, and John just gives a thumbs up, hazy eyed, trying to compose himself.  
>This should be fun.<p>

The TARDIS lets out a groan as it lands, and I giggle like a school girl who's around her first crush. The thrill never wears off. I look up to see that Sherlock, for once, actually looks a bit worried from the bumpy ride, his perfect brows knit in a frown, and he almost looks confused as well, but when he catches my eye, he quickly changes his face back to his regular cold, stone-like features. John is sitting on the floor, criss cross applesauce, holding the railing with both hands, and looks a bit pale, which while I feel a bit guilty and sorry for him, it makes me laugh even more. Bless his heart.

We all flex our hands from their whitened knuckle grip, and before anyone can get up, I practically race to the door. This may be Sherlock's trip, but a trip to see the Titanic sounds pretty amazing. I fling open one of the doors, Clara in tow, when I see it.

This isn't the Titanic.

My eyes widen as I carefully step out onto the cobblestone ground. Goats and people dressed in old timey, raggedy looking clothing are roaming the streets, and it all looks so FAMILIAR, like a shock of déjà vu, but I haven't been here before with the Doctor, nor on a trip with my family or friends. Did I see this in one of my textbooks at school? I scan the place once more. It sure looks old enough to be in one.

Clara pokes her head out now as well, and she chuckles.  
>"He missed. Not that it's a rare occurrence. I try to shake off the odd feeling and measly laugh along, shaking my head. My sad attempt at laughter stops abruptly when I see something suspiciously familiar, once again, fly past my vision in a blur. An article of tan clothing on someone tall. That's it, you might be thinking. But I have goosebumps now, just from seeing it, like something is VERY off. Clara must've noticed, because she speaks. "Ellie. Are you okay?" I lie and nod, giving her my best fake smile. "Yeah, I just saw something that uh, peaked my interest." I step out onto the streets some more, and start walking in the direction of wherever that person went.<p>

"Ellie?" Clara calls, "Shouldn't we wait on the Doctor?" She looks worried. I glance over my shoulder to look into the TARDIS, and see Sherlock and the Doctor leaning over a quite pale and shaken up John. I feel bad for not going to see what's wrong, but I figure it's just the experience. It CAN be overwhelming, and he's been a soldier, through a lot of stress. I shake my head at Clara. "I think he's busy at the moment, I'll just be gone for a second! Promise!" With that, I run in the direction where the person with the tan…well, something, went. Why can't I figure this out? I only saw a single article of clothing, yet something just went off in my mind, almost like a warning. I'm mentally battling myself about this, when I hear voices, bickering.  
>British voices. I come to a halt behind a tall cart that hides my short frame.<p>

"TARDIS, Time lord, yeah." A man says.  
>"Donna, human, no!" a woman counters back, quite loudly, I might add, and it all suddenly clicks. My blood runs cold, and I'm so shocked, my legs buckle from under me, and I fall on my face right in front of them, my hiding spot now gone. They both look down at me, looking startled, but she speaks up. Walking towards me. "Oh, are you alright?" She helps me stand to my wobbly feet I can't completely trust at the moment, so I lean against the dirty wall, and behold the sight before me, eyes wide and mouth agape.<br>A tall, skinny man in a TAN trench coat, suit, and converse, is looking at me quite strangely. I'm not exactly dressed for the era, and I must look like I've seen a ghost. I respond to her question honestly. "I'm not exactly sure." I know who he is, and I know where we are. This is the 10th Doctor, and Donna. Sherlock is gonna get his tragedy alright.

Because we're in Pompeii.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry again for the late update, the holiday season is seriously so crazy busy right now! Here's a nice long chapter to make up for it(: Pleaseee review and let me know what you think, it means the world to me! Thanks lovelies XOXO**

I'm still leaning against the wall, eyes wide and speechless when Clara comes running in my direction.

"Ellie! Why did you run off like that?"  
>I turn to her, my eyes probably looking glazed over and all color drained from my already pale face. I manage to stutter out a few coherent words.<br>"Clara, this is…" I look at 10, who's eyebrows are raised, waiting.  
>Right as I'm about to finish my sentence, lo and behold, the OTHER doctor comes running over, with Sherlock and John in tow.<br>"Ells!" 11 shouts. "We have to get out of here, it's vol-" He stops short in his tracks, his eyes frozen to his past self when he sees 10 in front of me, and he turns his eyes towards Donna, and you can practically see his hearts breaking. I want to give him a hug, but now isn't exactly the best time for comforting.

"Volcano day…" He whispers in disbelief.  
>10 whips his head to 11 now, and asks "How did you know that?" I groan and hold my head, whilst Donna and Clara look utterly confused. I shout at the same time as 11.<p>

"Because he's the Doctor!" I shout.  
>"Because I'm you!" 11 shouts.<p>

10, Donna, and Clara let out an audible gasp at this, while Sherlock and John are just staring at them both. I sigh and tell Clara "Go explain this to Sherlock and John, I'll take care of Donna." She nods and walks towards the confused Brits. I walk over to Donna and smile up at her (She's quite a bit taller than me.) "Uhm hi, so basically what's going on is-" I get cut off by 10 and 11 shouting back and forth at each other, and from what I can here is

"This CAN'T happen, it'll rip a-" 10 says

"HOLE IN TIME AND SPACE I'M QUITE AWARE OF THIS. But it obviously HAS happened, so I need to get everyone out of here before a paradox the size of Texas erupts!"

"Yes I know my physics quite well thank you, but we have to figure out HOW it happened, so it doesn't ever again! AND my TARDIS is GONE!"

11 looks shocked. I facepalm, and can't believe I forgot that there's possibly ANOTHER Doctor here. I don't even try to comprehend that right now.

I turn back to Donna, who heard this as well, and she's starting to look a bit woozy, so I lead her to a hay stack and motion her to sit. I sit down beside her, and start to explain.

"The man in the bowtie, that's the Doctor, but in the future." I say.  
>Her eyes widen and she looks over at 11, then back to 10, and then back to me.<br>"But they don't look a thing alike! How are two of the same people here at once?"  
>I shrug. "I have no clue, but it's really, REALLY bad. And by the looks of it…" I look back over to the two fighting time lords "It's not gonna get solved for a bit." She gives a small, nervous laugh and nods, before she stops.<br>"Wait a minute. If that Doctor is the future him, then where am I? I'm gonna stay with that man forever." Her eyes look concerned, and it takes all my willpower to not cry, so I just shrug again.  
>"Maybe you're on holiday." I try and smile. I hate lying, but I can't tell her the future, we already have a possible paradox on our hands. She seems to believe me, and we stand up and walk over to the Doctors and try to get them to stop fighting. "Doctor…" I warn.<br>"Doctor?" Donna asks.  
>They just keep bickering until I remember their nicknames from the 50th anniversary special. "OI, SANDSHOES AND CHINNY, CAN YOU SHUT UP FOR A MOMENT SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE A VOLCANO EXPLODES OR A PARADOX FORMS PLEASE?" They both stop and look at me with shocked expressions. I look quite small, so I guess they didn't think I had that in me.<p>

"She's right.'' 10 admits.  
>"Yes, I suppose she is" 11 agrees, before looking offended. "Wait, did you call me "Chinny"?"<br>I sigh and shake my head.  
>"Now's not the time. Anyway, maybe he's right, Doctor" I say to 10. "We might not need to know HOW, but just get out. I may not be a time lord, but I'm pretty sure this is like a 1 in a million chance. And don't ask how I know, but you'll get that TARDIS back"<br>11 looks at him, confirming this true. He ponders this for a moment, before nodding. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go look for Clara, Sherlock, and John, and get them back in the TARDIS." 11 nods and smiles, and I hug Donna and 10.  
>"It was wonderful to meet you two." They smile at me, and I run off to find the others.<p>

I find Sherlock at some stand, trying to speak Italian to the man working there.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't speak Russian."  
>I grab his arm and drag him away.<br>"How did that even….?" He stammers.  
>"The TARDIS, it translates for you. When you speak English here, it translates it to Italian here for everyone else, and vice versa. Apparently when you try and speak Italian to them, you're speaking Russian."<p>

He shakes his head in disbelief, and I laugh. Sherlock Holmes, not understanding something. This is truly new. I see Clara and John at another stand, so I go to them and we all head towards the TARDIS.  
>"Wait" Sherlock stops us.<br>"What?" Clara and John say at the same time.  
>"I never got to see my pre tragedy. It's just Pompeii."<br>I roll my eyes. "Sherlock, today is volcano day in Pompeii. You literally got your "day before" tragedy." Now go on in!" I push them in the TARDIS as I see MY Doctor coming towards us.

"You okay?" I ask him. I know that it must've been painful for him to see Donna again.  
>"Yes, of course, I'm the king of okay! No, forget that, that's a rubbish title." I can see he's trying to hide it. I just smile and pull him into a tight hug, which he gladly receives. I let go and walk in the TARDIS, averting another crisis.<p>

John speaks up. "That was….incredible." He's swaying a bit, so he grabs the railing to steady himself. "But a bit…too incredible. Don't get me wrong, it was brilliant and fascinating, but.."

"Seemingly impossible?" The Doctor grins.  
>John nods. "Yeah, that's the word for it…."<br>"I know the feeling" Clara says. "It mostly goes away after awhile, but it's still amazing!"  
>"I just think…well, I don't think I can handle this." He turns to Sherlock. "Sherlock, if you want to go on another adventure, since that one got cut short, that's fine, its fine. But can you lot drop me off first?"<p>

Sherlock frowns. "I'm not just going to LEAVE you, John." He turns to The Doctor, who's at the console, watching us like a tennis match. "I'll be dropped off as well. It's not my cup of tea, and I'm sure Lestrade will need us soon enough."  
>The Doctor nods and sets the cooardinates back to 221 B Baker street. As we land, I walk over to Sherlock and give him a hug, heart beating fast, even though he just sort of stands there. I laugh. "Thank you. I'm so happy I got to meet you two." I walk over to John and hug him as well, who gives it back, and my fangirl heart swells for a moment. I let go and we wave goodbye as they walk inside their home. Clara shuts the TARDIS doors and we walk over to the console.<p>

"Whats next?" The Doctor asks. I was expecting him to put in on random, and us land wherever "The Crimson Horror" took place, but surprisingly, Clara pipes up and says "Doctor, can you drop me off as well? I need to rest a bit, and it feels like it's been quite a while since I've been home"  
>He frowns only for a moment before nodding, and taking her to her home. As Clara walks out and shuts the doors, I look to the Doctor. His green eyes bore into my blue-grey ones. I give a small smile and look down at my worn shoes.<br>He lifts my chin up with a single finger and whispers "Now, then. Where would you like to go?" I can feel my face heating up, and my heart racing.  
>"Can we maybe, oh I dunno, just sit in the TARDIS for a day or so? I'm kinda exhausted."<br>He smiles and agrees. He flies the TARDIS out to float in space, and he takes my small hand and guides me down multiple hallways until we get to my room. "Go change into something comfortable, how does a movie sound?"  
>My eyebrows raise.<br>"There's a movie theatre in here?"  
>He nods, face shining with pride. I grin widely and rush into my room to put on some sweats and a t shirt, and throw my crazy hair into a messy bun, and walk out in my fuzzy socks, and the TARDIS guides me to the console room, where The Doctor is smiling at me goofily.<br>"What?" I ask curiously.  
>"Nothing, you just look cute." He bops me on the nose, and I blush.<br>"Now let's go watch that movie, eh?" He guides me to the theatre room and we both get comfy on a big couch, and I soon fall fast asleep on his chest, the sounds of his two heart beats lulling me into dreamland.


End file.
